leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Trap
For the Abilities that can trap Pokémon, see Category:Trapping Abilities. A Trap (Japanese: トラップ Trap) is an object that can be obtained and used only in the Underground of Sinnoh. All Traps, except the Digger Drill, are activated when stepped on and can be buried on the ground to slow down or to stop any Trainer from returning another player's flag to their own Secret Base. Traps can be bought by the player using Spheres or be found placed in the ground. The maximum number of Traps allowed to be placed by a player is sixteen. If a player exceeds the sixteen, the oldest laid Trap will disappear and become impossible to retrieve. Traps laid by a player usually come in two different colors: light orange, for easier to escape and less expensive Traps, and dark red, for more difficult to escape and more expensive Traps. Message Traps, however, come in different pastel colors to indicate which message the Trap will send out. This helps the player as to not get caught in her/his own Traps. It should be noted that a laid Trap does not differentiate between the player that set it from any other player, so care should be taken to avoid accidentally stepping in it afterwards. When buried on the ground by a different player or a computer, one can distinguish a Trap from a sphere by looking at the color of the sparkling light. As the Nintendo DS's touch screen is touched, nearby Traps will give out a white sparkling light while spheres give out a yellow one. Players may help each other out of Traps by speaking with the Trapped. Strangely, this works even for the Alert Traps. Some Traps also come in furniture versions that can be placed in one's Secret Base, called Tools. These are visible to everyone, but have the same effects as their Trap counterparts when stepped on. Unlike Traps, they do not disappear and will remain after being activated. List of Traps by function Alert Traps Alert Traps send messages to everyone in the underground. The Trap is otherwise harmless, and allows the player to regain control immediately. Alert Traps 1 and 2 send "hello" and "good-bye" messages respectively. Alert Trap 3 sends a message stating one is heading to the Union Room, and Alert Trap 4 sends a message to come to one's location. Alert Traps come in pastel colors when set by the player. Trap merchants will usually exchange Alert Traps for Pale Spheres. *Alert Trap 1 - Stepping on this Trap sends greetings to everyone near you. *Alert Trap 2 - Stepping on this Trap sends farewells to everyone near you. *Alert Trap 3 - Stepping on this Trap tells all nearby that you are going to the Union Room. *Alert Trap 4 - Stepping on this Trap alerts everyone to gather around you. Bubble Traps Bubble Traps create many bubbles around the player. After they all have been popped with the touch screen, the player can move again. The Bubble Trap makes more bubbles than the Foam Trap. *Foam Trap - A Trap that releases bubbles. Pop the bubbles to get free. *Bubble Trap - A Trap that releases a mass of bubbles. Pop them to get free. Control-affecting Traps The Confuse Trap causes the Trapped player's character to ignore commands, and will walk randomly around until the Trap wears off after 50 steps. The Reverse Trap reverses the player's controls for 20 steps. *Reverse Trap - Stepping on this Trap reverses the victim's movements. *Confuse Trap - Stepping on this Trap scrambles the victim's movements. Digging Traps While it is not technically a Trap per se, the Digger Drill is classified as a Trap under the game's standards. It is only classified as a Trap because it cannot be placed into the bag like a treasure, or be placed into the Secret Base like goods. It allows players to create a Secret Base. *Digger Drill - A single-use drill to drill a hole in the wall for your Secret Base. Fire Traps Fire Traps create a fire on the screen, which must be blown out using the DS's microphone. The fire will go back to full size if the blowing stops before they are out. After it has been blown out, the player can move again. The Fire Trap produces a larger flame than the Ember Trap. *Ember Trap - This Trap releases immobilizing embers. Blow the embers away to get free. *Fire Trap - This Trap releases billowing flames. Blow the flames away to get free. Hole Traps Hole Traps create a hole beneath the player. The player is stuck in them until he or she moves him or herself around with the D-pad enough to get unstuck. Pit Traps take longer to get unstuck from than Hole Traps, and Crater Traps are the hardest to get out of. *Hole Trap - A pit opens up underneath the Trap to immobilize the victim. *Pit Trap - A huge pit opens up underneath the Trap to immobilize the victim. Movement Traps Moving Traps will move a player stepping on them in the indicated direction and they will be unable to stop themselves unless they hit into an obstacle or go too far. Stepping on a Hurl Trap will cause a player to move about twice the distance as a normal Move Trap. *Move Trap ↑ - Stepping on this Trap sends the victim flying upwards. *Move Trap → - Stepping on this Trap sends the victim flying to the right. *Move Trap ↓ - Stepping on this Trap sends the victim flying downward. *Move Trap ← - Stepping on this Trap sends the victim flying to the left. *Hurl Trap ↑ - Stepping on this Trap sends the victim flying far upward. *Hurl Trap → - Stepping on this Trap sends the victim flying far to the right. *Hurl Trap ↓ - Stepping on this Trap sends the victim flying far downward. *Hurl Trap ← - Stepping on this Trap sends the victim flying far to the left. Plant Traps Plant Traps create a flurry of leaves or flower petals, depending on which Trap is stepped on. Similar to the fire Traps, after blowing away the plant with the microphone, the player can move again. *Leaf Trap - This Trap releases immobilizing leaves. Blow the leaves away to get free. *Flower Trap - This Trap releases many flowers. Blow the flowers away to get free. Rock Traps Rock Traps drop a rock on the player. After the rock has been smashed away using the touch screen, the player can move again. The Rock Trap's rock takes less hits to smash. *Rock Trap - A Trap that makes blocking boulders. Break the boulders to get free. *Rockfall Trap - A Trap that makes Big Boulders. Break the boulders to get free. Smoke Traps Smoke Traps cause smoke to cover the touch screen. The player must rub the smoke off the screen in order to regain control. Big Smoke Traps produce more smoke than Smoke Traps. *Smoke Trap - A Trap that releases obscuring smoke. The smoke can be rubbed away. *Big Smoke Trap - A Trap that releases billowing smoke. The smoke can be rubbed away. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Falle |es=Trampa |fr=Piège |it=Trappola |ko=트랩 Trap |pt=Armadilha }} Category:Items Category:Game mechanics de:Fallen (DP) it:Trappola